


Negotiations

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author having a discussion with a recalcitrant character, Bargaining, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: Now that we have come to an understanding, he and I, perhaps we can get something done.





	

Keith sits at one side of the table, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed and an expression of bored discontent on his face.  
Author sits at the other side, frazzled and with a spastic twitch brought on by either lack of sleep and coffee or caffeine overdose. It’s difficult to say. She looks to be on the verge of tears and grips a pencil in a white-knucked grip.  
“Keith, please…”  
“No.”  
“Come on! I am not asking for that much, just a little help on your part. I’m backed into a corner, man. The well of inspiration has run dry and you’re my only hope, here.”  
“I am not Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s your story, you dug your own grave here, you’ll have to fix it yourself. I’m only one of the characters.” He pulls a knife out of some hidden pocket and with casual nonchalance begins to clean his nails with it.  
“Aaargh! You’re such a soulless monster.”  
“That’s not the way you wrote it.”  
The author gives him a glare that should ignite his hideous red jacket but he simply sits there and smirks. She takes a deep breath and her expression falls into a neutral mask.  
“I was hoping not to need this,” she pulls a small box from her bag and sets it on the table.  
Keith raises one eyebrow and asks, “What’s that?”  
“A gift. A knife, to be specific. Quite a nice one. In exchange for your cooperation, of course.”  
“Ahhh, a bribe.”  
“If you wish to be crude, yes.”  
“No thanks.”  
Her lips tighten and the wood of the pencil creaks in her grip. “Keith…”  
“Nope. Not my problem.”  
The pencil snaps in half. His cocky smirk broadens into a grin at this display of temper.  
“All right,” she hisses at him, “what do you want?”  
“Me?” he asks with an air of innocence, “Nothing. There’s not a single thing you can offer me in order to gain my cooperation.”  
“I won’t kill you off... again.”  
He snorts in derision. “Oh, please. We both know that’s absolutely going to happen again. I’m your favorite.”  
“Love interest?”  
He rolls his eyes.  
She sighs. “Ok, next fic will be absolute fluffy and cute. No torture, no death, and no drawn out angst scenes.”  
He sits up and slides the knife away, looking interested for the first time in the conversation. “What’s the catch?” His eyes narrow. “What about horrible embarrassment?”  
Author’s tone is steely, “No guarantees.”  
He snorts. “So that’s it.” He pauses in thought for a few minutes and then nods. “Fine. You won’t let me go until I agree so I will. Hand me that story and let’s see what we can do with it.”

The Author eagerly slides the papers across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we have come to an understanding, he and I, perhaps we can get something done.


End file.
